PJO Rules Lolz :
by storymixer321
Summary: This is the rules hehe!


So far, our members are:

**icepop57118**

Our soon to be members are:

**Hades-Little-Girl-Mela**

So far, so good. We are having some issues with PMing some of the people we want to be in, so just hang tight, and you will get a message soon. By now, if you haven't gotten the first message, you will get it within the next three days. Thank you for entering.

* * *

**Rules:**

_***Always respect other members. If they are higher rank than you, don't get jealous**_

_***Never disrespect PJO. If you do, we will find out and you will be banned from the club. If this happens, and you try and enter again, your application will be declined. We hope our members follow this rule very carefully**_

_***You MUST have something on your profile that represents your love for PJO. Examples are: "The PJO pledge", which can be found on my (storymixer321) profile, "The Pledge to the Gods", also on my profile, or anything else you find that shows how much you adore PJO.**_

_***You had to have gotten the second message. If you didn't, you will not be accepted into the club and will not get info on the events**_

_***At least ONE of your stories have to be Percy Jackson and the Olympians themed. Don't bother entering if you cannot follow this rule**_

_***Here is a list on our ranks for the PJO books:  
-The Lightning Thief (MUST READ)  
-The Sea Of Monsters (Prefer if you read this one)  
-The Titans Curse (Prefer if you read this one)  
-The Battle of the Labyrinth (NOT mandatory)  
-The Last Olympian (NOT mandatory)**_

_***Respect your staff. DO NOT say anything that will give us an idea that you are rude, mean, or disrespectful. Storymixer321 and our other staff members MUST be treated with kindness.**_

_***All members are treated fairly and equally (with the exception of ranks)**_

_***NEVER (and I mean NEVER) show-off your rank. Don't pretend to be the boss, either. We just can't stand bossiness or take-overs in this club. If this happens, you will be banned PERMANANTELY. **_

* * *

Ranks

_Ranks are basically how far you have gotten in the club. Each time you disrespect other members or staff, your rank lowers. But if you show true appreciation for PJO, AND you respect everyone, your rank will excel. _

_Ranks are NOT determined by how long you have been in the club. If you are rude, yet you have been in for years, you rank will lower. At some point, if your rank is at a certain low, then you will be kicked out from the club permanantly (or until you learn respect). _

_Ranks:_

_-Wicked  
-Evil  
-Rude or Mean  
-Neutral  
-Kind  
-Compassionate  
-Angel  
-Beloved  
-A Pure Saint (at this point, you are considered an Admin)_

_If your rank is at 'Evil' or 'Wicked', you will be banned. If your rank is at 'A Pure Saint', you are considered and Admin. You will get to choose and accept new members, discuss who should be at what rank, and host events. You will also have the prviledge to ban people or kick people out. _

_Banning someone means kicking them out permanantely.  
Kicking someone out means that you will have the chance to rejoin. But your rank will start at Rude or Mean. You will only get kicked or banned for serious reasons._

_Everyone starts at Neutral. Neutral is in the middle, or on the Border of Rude or Mean and Kind. Being Neutral means that you are normal. If you are at Neutral, but believe it's a bad thing and you want to be at Angel or A Pure Saint, being kind and respectuful is the best thing to do. You will not rank higher for begging. At some point, if you beg over and over for a higher rank, you will be kicked out. We don't tolerate begging or pleading._

* * *

Do not worry about the ranks or the kicking and banning. You are only Kicked or banned for very serious reasons. And following the rules is easy. Your rank will not lower if you are rude one or two times. It's just like school. Getting kicked out is Detention, and getting banned is being Expelled. Is it easy for you to get a detention? If it is, then it will be easy to get kicked out in this club. Is it easy for you to get expelled? If it isn't, then it will not be easy to get banned. Simpled as that.

Our rules are actually quite simple. They are basic principles. And yes, this may seem dumb for a PJO fan club, but this is the OFFICIAL fan club. The official fan club has rules and responsibilities. If you cannot handle this, then you shouldn't have entered. It would be smart to expect _some _kind of discipline for bad behavior.

Once again, thank you for entering! :)

* * *

**We will publish a third story with JUST the members of the club and their ranks. This story will be called, "PJO Fan Club Members and Ranks". If you wish to see your rank, take a look at this. **

**Ranks will be updated everytime we believe you should should be at a higher or lower rank. Also, we will update the members, but it might take time. So if you get the second message but It doesn't say your in on "PJO Fan Club Members and Ranks", don't panic, we just need time to put you on.**

**Thank you! :)**


End file.
